Incubus Dream
by Sucubei
Summary: UA DMHP Quand Harry se retrouve à la rue la veille de Noël, il croit sa vie fichu. Apparait alors un étrange et magnifique homme  qui lui propose un marcher. Il réalisera un de ses vœux, cependant quand Harry mourra, il lui appartiendra…


**Rating: **M majsucule

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Correctrice:** Ours en Peluche

**Résumé:** UA DMHP Quand Harry se retrouve à la rue la veille de Noël, il croit sa vie fichue. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange et magnifique homme lui propose un marché. Il réalise un de ses vœux, cependant quand Harry mourra, il lui appartiendra…

**Nda **: J'ai un quart d'heure de retard ! Pour ma défense j'ai passé ma journée dans le train et je reviens du restau ! Bah ouais, j'ai fêté Noël moi aussi.

Voici un OS sans prétention d'une histoire que j'ai un jour failli écrire. J'avais pas mal de projets dessus, cependant je l'ai condensée en un seul chap. Les auteurs me comprendront, il arrive souvent qu'on ait des idées et qu'il nous soit impossible de ne pas les écrire. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai écris et qui dort dans mon mac ^^.

Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, je me consacre à mes histoires publiées.

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE, UN GRAND MERCI DE ME SUIVRE ET BONNE LECTURE !

** Incubus Dream ou Le Pacte**

_Il était une fois un petit garçon qui trouva un jour dans le parc près de chez lui, une étrange créature blessée. Accroupi, il observa émerveillé les écailles argentées et bleues étincelant au soleil comme des paillettes. _

_«Oh, un petit dragon.» Marmonna le petit garçon impressionné._

_Le reptile avait la taille d'un chaton et possédait deux ailes, dont une sévèrement déchirée. Allongé au sol, il ne bougeait plus. Avec beaucoup de douceur, l'enfant prit dans ses bras le dragonnet et se pressa pour rentrer._

_Arrivé à la maison, il entra le plus silencieusement possible, prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante. Il alla directement au placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre et s'y enferma. Il vida une boîte à chaussure, contenant ses vieux petits soldats de plomb, et il y fourra des chaussettes. Il posa ensuite délicatement le petit dragon. La poitrine du reptile pulsait rapidement, prouvant qu'il vivait encore._

_Ne sachant quoi faire pour le soigner, le petit garçon décida d'au moins le nourrir._

_Avec prudence, il cacha la boîte dans un coin et entrouvrit la porte de son placard. Il apercevait la télévision allumée et son oncle avec sa tante en train de regarder les informations. C'était une bonne chose. Son oncle adorait tellement critiquer et se plaindre pendant les infos qu'il ne ferait pas attention à lui. _

_A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se versa un verre d'eau et récupéra dans la poubelle les blancs de jambon dont ne voulait pas son cousin. Il se pressa pour retourner à l'abri dans son placard. _

_Sa boîte sur les genoux, il donna des petits bouts de blanc de jambon et fut réjoui de voir le petit dragon les manger goulûment. Il réussit, sans trop asperger d'eau partout, à le faire boire._

_Pendant des semaines l'enfant garda le dragon qu'il nomma Coco. Il racontait tout au reptile, devenu son confident et son meilleur ami : ses problèmes à l'école, ses rêves et espoirs, les coups journaliers de son cousin, les punitions injustes de son oncle et sa tante… Le dragon, qui allait de mieux en mieux, l'écoutait et le fixait de ses incroyables yeux gris mercure et ronronnait sous les caresses de l'enfant. Il dormait toutes les nuits aux creux du cou du gamin._

_Hélas, un jour où son cousin avait invité ses amis, les garçons décidèrent de jouer à leur jeu favori : "la chasse au Harry". Ils voulurent le sortir de son placard et le surprirent en train de nourrir le dragon. Son cousin tenta de lui prendre le reptile, simplement Harry savait pertinemment ce qui en découlerait. Il repensait aux pauvres cochons d'inde aux mains du méchant garçon._

_Déterminé à ne pas laisser du mal arriver à son compagnon, le petit garçon réussit à se sauver après avoir poussé son cousin qui tomba sur son gros derrière. Tenant le dragon contre son cœur, il courut hors de la maison, poursuivit par la bande de petites brutes._

_Heureusement l'enfant courait très vite. Il entra dans le parc et après les avoir semés, alla se réfugier sous un pont. Il pleura en tenant le dragon contre son visage. A présent il lui était impossible de le garder. Son cousin aurait tout raconté à son père et ce dernier lui reprendrait Coco pour le lui donner. Et alors Coco serait condamné. _

_Il posa le dragon sur le sol._

_«Tu ne peux plus rentrer avec moi. Je suis désolé.»_

_La créature parut comprendre. Après avoir regardé longuement l'enfant, elle se faufila sous les pierres et la lumière de ses écailles brillantes disparue sous les yeux pleins de larmes du petit garçon._

_«Si seulement tu pouvais m'emmener avec toi.»_

_La peur au ventre en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait chez lui, au bout d'un long moment l'enfant se décida à rentrer. _

_Le regard mercure étincelant le suivit tandis qu'il s'éloignait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prenez bien garde à ne pas vous faire aimer d'un démon. Il n'y a pire amour que le leur.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortit de la boucherie avec dans son sac la dinde prête à être enfournée dans le four. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et souffla de la buée. C'était la veille de Noël et les rues enneigées étaient agrémentées de décorations colorées et festives. Il y avait de nombreux passants et tous les visages affichaient un regard rayonnant.

Lui même fut envahi par une sorte de plénitude. Cependant pas pour les mêmes raisons que ces personnes. A l'aube de sa vie, le soleil commençait à transpercer le ciel.

Il se fit bousculer par des gens fébriles à la recherche de cadeaux avant la fermeture des magasins. Harry pressa le pas, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sous la neige verglacée.

Un petit sourire s'était fixé sur ses lèvres. Arrivé au coin d'une rue, le brun jeta un regard à un bâtiment de briques rouges, son ancien lycée et collège "Smelting". Sa satisfaction grandit avec la certitude de ne plus jamais avoir à revenir dans ce lieu honni.

Harry ne garderait pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs de Smelting, où il avait pourtant passé une grande partie de sa vie. Il n'y avait connu que le rejet et la solitude.

Dans cette bourgade isolée où tout le monde se connaissait, il avait toujours fait tâche. De par son physique, car s'il était sans aucun doute plutôt joli garçon, il ne possédait pas les critères "normaux" de beauté d'un jeune homme comme on les aimait dans le coin. Pas assez grand, ses cheveux trop longs et échevelés, sa peau trop pâle, ses traits de visages trop fins et il portait des lunettes aux fines montures noires. Sans parler de sa silhouette mince accentuée par ses jeans larges et ses t-shirts moulants. Et pour finir, il se maquillait ! Juste un trait de khôl autour de ses yeux en amande verts émeraude, qui assombrissait son regard.

Mais pire que tout, sans aucune honte, il assumait son homosexualité. Et ici où les gens se rendaient à la messe le dimanche matin, c'était comme s'il crachait sur leurs valeurs. Sans doute le message de compassion et de tolérance que prônait la bible avait été mal compris.

Car il n'y avait pas de doute pour les habitants de Rigorness(1), Harry Potter irait brûler en enfer.

Peu importait pour ce dernier, puisque enfin il allait quitter cette petite ville étouffante et opprimante dans laquelle on s'ennuyait mortellement, et cela dès la fin des fêtes pour le nouvel an.

Harry passa devant un groupe de jeunes en train de se donner rendez-vous pour célébrer le réveillon. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Lui n'avait personne avec qui se réjouir. Le jeune homme avait toujours été seul. Un marginal, refusant le moule et dont personne ne recherchait la compagnie. C'était étrange la peur qu'il suscitait, surtout avec sa carrure d'apparence faible.

Alors qu'il remontait la rue, le brun était déterminé à ne pas laisser la mélancolie le gagner. Bientôt, il aurait une nouvelle vie à Londres. Il avait acquis une bourse pour étudier dans la plus remarquable école d'art de Londres, Poudlard. Il rencontrerait enfin d'autres personnes comme lui et qui seront plus aptes à l'accepter que ces Néandertals de Rigorness.

Cependant sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, sans doute parce que le moment s'y prêtait, sa vie défila dans sa tête comme un vieux film.

Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Morts dans un tragique accident d'avion, il fut recueilli par sa tante Pétunia Dursley. Cette dernière, très pieuse, avait toujours détesté son père qu'elle rendait responsable de la _"déchéance" _ de sa soeur. Son père, James Potter était une sorte d'inventeur un peu fou. Son pire tort, en plus d'être athée, était d'avoir épousé sa mère, Lili Potter : cette dernière, à cause de "son influence", avait osé se convertir au _bouddhisme_! Crime capital aux yeux de Pétunia, et elle n'hésitait pas à déclarer que leur accident d'avion était une punition divine.

Son oncle Vernon, directeur d'une usine de perceuses, détesta son neveu dès qu'il le vit. Pour eux, Harry était le malheureux résultat d'une malheureuse union. Et son homosexualité se trouvait juste être une târe en plus. Ils n'avaient pas physiquement maltraité leur neveu. Cependant Pétunia et Vernon ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne lui parlaient que pour lui donner des ordres ou le critiquer, et passaient leur temps à se plaindre de ce "bon à rien". Dès ses 5 ans, Harry avait dû aider Pétunia pour les tâches ménagères, pour plus tard pratiquement la remplacer.

Les Dursley avaient un fils du même âge qu'Harry : Dudley, une brute épaisse dont l'unique but dans la vie, en plus de rendre celle de son cousin misérable, était de devenir le plus large et le plus musclé possible (son cousin était un adepte du culturisme). Au départ, si Harry n'avait pas d'amis, c'était parce que Dudley avec sa bande n'hésitait pas à tabasser tous ceux osant l'approcher. Le brun avait dû apprendre à courir vite pour échapper à Dudley et ses copains, tous plus grands et plus bêtes les uns des autres.

Harry avait vite compris que pour s'en sortir, il fallait passer par l'école. Il fut ainsi à chaque fois le meilleur élève, étant très intelligent. Cela agaça prodigieusement les Dursley et ils firent tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, le croulant sous les tâches ménagères, lui laissant très peu de répit.

Avec une telle famille, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry cherche dans ses petits amis l'affection dont il manquait tellement.

Son premier copain s'appela Oliver Wood. Le brun avait alors 14-15 ans et Oliver 3 ans de plus. Pendant un an ils vécurent une idylle secrète. Oliver était le capitaine de rugby, et un gars très populaire dans le coin. Il fut le premier amant d'Harry qui crut trouver dans le joueur de rugby, l'homme de sa vie.

Cependant, celui-ci lui brisa le cœur en le quittant quand il eut son bac et en partant à l'université: "Tu sais Harry, les relations longue distance c'est pas mon truc. Toi et moi c'était cool, mais maintenant je vais à l'université." Il ne téléphona ni n'écrivit au petit brun.

L'orphelin abandonné mit un certain temps à s'en remettre. Plus tard, il entama une relation amoureuse avec celui considéré comme le beau gosse du lycée, Cédric Diggory. Mais quand il fut surpris à faire une fellation à ce dernier dans les toilettes, Cédric le plaqua pour sortir avec la chef des cheerleaders, la magnifique Cho Chang.

C'était ainsi que son homosexualité fut découverte, et très vite beaucoup de rumeurs circulèrent sur son compte. Des ragots prétendant qu'il prenait un tas de drogues et se prostituait, ou encore affirmant que n'importe quel type pouvait se faire sucer gratuitement par lui dans les toilettes.

Le brun secoua la tête avec un rictus cynique. Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où des mecs tentèrent de le coincer pensant qu'il serait ok pour leur faire une gâterie.

Heureusement malgré son apparence frêle, Harry était assez fort et savait se défendre. Certains gros lourds l'avaient appris à leur dépend.

Cette année il avait eu son bac avec mention. Et incroyable, son oncle lui avait promis de payer une partie de ses études s'il travaillait dur dans son usine et à la maison jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard en Janvier. Harry espérait devenir un grand photographe et voyager à travers le monde.

Il prit le bus pour arriver dans son quartier, lourdement chargé. Il se pressa d'arriver chez les Dursley car il devait mettre sa dinde au four, et préparer le dessert pour le repas du réveillon.

Si le repas n'était pas prêt dans les temps … Il grimaça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sa dinde accompagnée de marrons au four, la purée prête à être réchauffée, le lait de poule servi dans trois grands verres (il avait bu un petit verre en cachette) et la table dans le salon mise, Harry soupira.

Son oncle, avachit dans son fauteuil, l'entendit et lui jeta un regard sombre.

«C'est prêt quand ?» Demanda-t-il adouci par la bonne odeur de nourriture en train de cuire.

«Dans moins d'une heure mon oncle.» Répondit Harry respectueusement. Depuis qu'il espérait l'aide financière de Vernon, le brun se montrait docile et muselait sa rébellion. Pas question de tout gâcher bêtement.

Pétunia qui était en train de placer les cadeaux sous le sapin se releva. Elle portait une sorte de robe vert pin à gros pois jaunes assez hideuse et qui mettait en valeur son cou gigantesque.

«Va chercher Dudley, pour qu'on puisse boire le lait de poule et s'attaquer à l'entrée et au fois gras.» Ordonna-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard. Elle déplaça du bout du pied un énorme cadeau.

Harry alla donc chercher son cousin. Celui-ci avait son propre appartement que Vernon lui avait installé au-dessus du garage. Le brun monta les escaliers sans jeter un œil aux nombreuses photos de famille où il brillait par son absence. Et au bout du couloir il toqua à la porte de « l'appartement » de Dudley.

« Ouais ! » Fit la voix de son cousin.

Le brun entra et mordit sa lèvre, ne sachant s'il devait vomir ou éclater de rire.

L'appartement de Dudley ressemblait à une petite salle de musculation : avec de grands miroirs, deux appareils pour se muscler et des haltères traînant ci et là. Il avait une petite cuisine, un grand lit ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

Dudley se trouvait devant la glace, portant uniquement un string rouge. Son corps était recouvert d'huile faisant étinceler ses muscles exagérément gonflés. Ses cheveux blonds gominés en arrière faisaient ressortir son petit front et sa mâchoire large et prognathe. Il se tourna vers Harry et crispa ses muscles en serrant les dents.

«Alors ma jolie, ça fait quoi de voir un vrai mec ?»

Le brun haussa un sourcil. _Surtout ne dit rien._

Enfant, Dudley avait été obèse. Puis ses parents eurent la 'bonne' idée de le mettre à la boxe l'apprenant à mieux frapper ses victimes (dont Harry), et ainsi il découvrit le culturisme. Une passion qui rendait ses parents incroyablement fiers.

«Ta mère t'appelle.» Dit le brun. Il se tourna pour partir, mais son cousin l'interpella.

«Attends, viens voir une minute.»

Harry dut se forcer à entrer dans l'appartement de Dudley. Généralement, quand son cousin lui voulait quelque chose ce n'était pas du tout bon pour lui. Et lorsque Dudley le fit fermer la porte, le brun fut tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cependant il avait besoin de son chèque pour Poudlard. Pour cela Vernon devait être heureux, et par extension Dudley.

Dudley lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna, de lui apporter une serviette. Harry obtempéra avec mauvaise volonté, n'ayant pas envie d'approcher son cousin vêtu d'un string. Il ramassa une serpillère qui traînait.

«Essuie-moi, j'ai pas arrêté aujourd'hui, 300 pompes, 300 tractions, 300 soulevés de poids, 300 abdos, 300 squats … enfin, la routine quoi.»

«Ça fait beaucoup de 300.» Nota le brun qui du bout des bras tapota le dos de son cousin en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop dégoûté.

«Ouais, je sais. Bientôt je m'attaquerais au 400. Bref, tu sais à la fin de l'année je vais m'installer à Londres.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand?

« Tu comprends, il y a tout de même beaucoup plus d'opportunités dans la capitale pour le culturisme que dans ce trou pourri. J'ai trouvé un emploi dans une grande salle de sport !» Se vanta-t-il.

Le brun se demanda alors quelle patte avait dû graisser son oncle pour trouver ce poste à Dudley. Cet idiot qui travaillait déjà comme coach dans la salle de sport de Rigorness passait plus son temps à se muscler lui-même, se regarder dans la glace, se moquer des clients et à draguer que faire son job.

«Et je vais avoir mon propre appartement.» Dudley se retourna et se redressa, dépassant d'une demi-tête son cousin. «Si tu veux tu peux emménager avec moi.»

«Pardon ?» Harry recula et lâcha la serpillère en le dévisageant avec effarement.

«J'en ai discuté avec mes parents. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire mon ménage, laver mon linge et préparer à manger.» Il se pencha, approchant son visage de celui de son cousin et fit ce qu'il osait appeler son air séducteur. «Et j'ajouterais moi-même, pour payer ton loyer bien sûr, que j'accepterais que tu me laisses te baiser. Après tout t'as un cul rond de fille.»

Le brun eut une remontée de bile dans sa bouche. Il se détourna, assommé et écœuré par cette odieuse proposition. Non seulement Dudley voulait coucher avec lui sans se préoccuper du côté inceste, mais en plus il le traitait comme une putain et une boniche.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

«Tu es malade ! Complètement taré et stupide pour croire que je pourrais accepter cela ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre avec toi, Poudlard a un campus. Je logerai là-bas.»

Furieux Dudley renifla, et s'avança vers Harry l'air menaçant. Celui-ci même si beaucoup plus menu refusa de baisser le regard.

« C'est toi qui est stupide pour croire que mon père paierait quoique ce soit pour toi. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'aider. Pourquoi donner de l'argent à un looser d'avorton?»

« Tu mens ! Nous avions un marché ! »

« Pauvre petit orphelin, trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'on s'est moqué de lui.»

Harry ne répondit pas. Tourmenté, semblant réaliser quelque chose il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement de Dudley pour affronter son oncle.

Quelques cris plus tard, un jeune homme brun à lunettes balança une belle dinde dans une poubelle après en avoir arraché une cuisse et parti en courant du quartier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry errait sans but dans les rues enneigées. Amer, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être encore si naïf. Il connaissait pourtant les Dursley. Il avait été stupide de croire un instant que son oncle l'aiderait pour ses études.

Simplement il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'y croire. Sinon, autant renoncer tout de suite à ses rêves. Sans l'argent de Vernon de toute façon, il lui était impossible de se payer une école telle que Poudlard. Alors, oui, il avait voulu espérer.

A présent même si, comme les conditions données, lui avait fait sa part - travailler dur dans l'usine de son oncle tout en faisant le larbin à la maison, ce n'était pas une surprise que son oncle ait trouvé une excuse idiote pour refuser de lui payer quoique ce soit qui le sortirait de situation. L'excuse étant que Poudlard était bien trop chère et qu'il était généreux de le laisser vivre avec Dudley sans le faire payer. Il pouvait trouver du boulot à Londres, comme caissier dans un supermarché.

Harry n'avait aucun mépris pour ce métier, néanmoins il préférait le faire afin de payer ses études pour plus tard travailler dans ce qu'il aimait.

Les Dursley préféraient en fait le voir plus bas que terre.

Il ne pleura pas sur son sort, se sentant trop blasé. Il observa à travers les fenêtres les familles aimantes manger le repas de noël. Cette vision le rempli de colère et de désespoir.

Qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour en être là ?

Il n'avait que dix shillings dans ses poches. Même pas de quoi se payer une chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit. Heureusement, la cuisse de dinde qu'il avait dévorée l'avait rassasié.

Il releva la tête en avisant l'entrée d'un parc. Inconsciemment ses pas l'y avaient dirigé.

Il y entra et marcha jusqu'à sa cachette de quand il était gosse, là où il courait pour échapper à Dudley: sous un pont en retrait dans le parc, donnant sur un tunnel menant aux égouts.

Il s'assit contre des grosses pierres et se recroquevilla en se frottant les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Son manteau troué et son écharpe élimée étaient insuffisants pour le garder au chaud. Cette nuit les températures déjà négatives allaient encore baisser.

Il ricana nerveusement. C'était bien à lui qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver. Il allait mourir de froid la nuit de noël.

Son unique consolation, qu'une enquête soit menée après qu'on ait trouvé son corps. Peut être les Dursley seraient-ils accusés de meurtre au second degré.

Malgré lui il songea à rentrer puis se renfrogna. Avec les derniers évènements il préférait crever que de retourner là-bas.

Il était résigné à mourir cette nuit. Demain un coureur allait sans doute découvrir son cadavre gelé. Au moins ainsi conservé il n'allait pas puer.

Envahi par le désespoir, il plongea son visage dans ses genoux. Il n'avait rien à attendre de la vie. Il refusait de devenir l'objet sexuel de son cousin, ça virait carrément dans le glauque et il ne serait plus la tête de turc et l'esclave de son oncle et sa tante. Il allait rejoindre ses parents au ciel où il ne serait plus jamais seul et abandonné.

Il sombra dans une semi-inconscience.

Il devait être minuit, quand Harry entendit un bruit. Le corps gelé et secoué de tremblements il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Ça y'est l'ange de la mort venait le chercher.

Un homme, semblant âgé de la vingtaine se dirigeait vers lui. Ce que l'on remarquait d'abord était sa chevelure extraordinaire : très longue et de couleur blanche presque argentée voletant au grès du vent, le faisant ressembler à une apparition fantasmagorique. Son teint était aussi très pâle cependant lumineux et ses yeux possédaient la couleur incroyable du mercure en fusion. Il portait un grand et magnifique manteau de fourrure blanche traînant dans la neige.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait Harry put mieux l'observer. Son visage possédait les grâces viriles d'un homme des pays du nord: un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, un front large et un menton volontaire. Ses lèvres sensuelles esquissaient un sourire charmeur. Il était doté d'une taille et d'une carrure impressionnante, toute en longueur et pleine de vigueur.

Avec ce manteau de fourrure il ressemblait à un roi viking.

Le brun se sentit happé par son magnétisme et l'air fut comme réchauffé par sa seule présence. Il le regarda bouche bée se positionner en face de lui et s'accroupir pour être proche de son visage.

Harry, engourdi par le froid, était aussi hypnotisé par cet homme que terrorisé.

«Bonjour Harry Potter.»

Le brun n'arriva à répondre quoique ce soit, trop abasourdi. Il le connaissait?

«Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.» Se présenta-t-il.

Un nom original lui allant à merveille.

«Tu vas mourir Harry Potter?» Demanda tout de go Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux. Etait-ce un cauchemar? Un rêve? Un délire?

«Pauvre orphelin non désiré par sa famille, rejeté par les siens, abandonné par les hommes qu'il a aimé, et dont les rêves se sont anéantis en ce solstice d'hiver. Tu es seul depuis si longtemps Harry Potter, j'en suis désolé pour toi. Dis moi, tu abandonnes, tu vas mourir cette nuit? » Sa voix grave était comme du chocolat enrobé dans du caramel et malgré les paroles terribles, elle entourait Harry d'une étrange mais néanmoins agréable sensation de chaleur.

Peut être ce fut cela qui lui donna enfin la force de parler, malgré ses lèvres gercées et douloureuses.

«Je ne veux pas mourir. Ce n'est pas juste.» Se plaignit-il l'esprit embrouillé.

Le sourire de Draco augmenta et sa main brûlante caressa la joue du brun lui procurant un bien être incroyable.

«C'est ton jour de chance Harry Potter. Je vais t'accorder un vœu.»

Le brun cilla. Un vœu? Draco était une sorte de génie? Il n'avait pourtant frotté aucune lampe.

«Il y a toute fois une condition…»

Harry eut un rictus. Bien sûr, rien n'était jamais gratuit.

«Ton souhait sera réalisé et tu pourras mener la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Simplement en échange quand ta vie s'achèvera, tu seras mien.»

_Sien_, Harry fronça les sourcils. «Vous êtes le diable?» Bredouilla-t-il.

Draco éclata de rire et Harry eut l'impression qu'il glissa comme une crème onctueuse dans sa gorge.

«Non Harry Potter, je ne suis pas le diable comme tu l'entends. Mais réfléchis bien, car si tu ne fais rien cette nuit tu mourras.»

Maintenant qu'il avait une chance de survivre, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

«Et si j'accepte?» Demanda-t-il.

«Sache juste alors qu'il y a trois règles : premièrement, je ne peux pas changer le passé. Ensuite, il m'est impossible de ressusciter quelqu'un. Et enfin je suis incapable de forcer une personne à t'aimer.»

_Un peu comme dans Aladin,_ songea Harry. Il perçut une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Draco. Pouvait-il lire ses pensées?

Harry réfléchit à ce dont il avait le plus besoin pour réaliser son rêve et la réponse fut simple.

«Je souhaite ne plus jamais manquer d'argent pour quoique ce soit.»Déclara-t-il

«Quel souhait bien humain.» Se moqua Draco. «Tu es sûr?»

Harry hocha la tête.

Draco se pencha soudain vers le brun et à la grande surprise de celui-ci plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

L'intensité du baiser qu'il lui prodigua fit frémir le jeune homme. Son cri fut avalé quand Draco le mordit férocement la langue et suça son sang. Harry chercha à le repousser, cependant le blond l'entoura de ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre entourant sa taille, il l'immobilisa facilement contre son torse.

Les larmes coulant sur son visage à cause de la souffrance, Harry pleurnicha et finit par s'évanouir.

Tout ne fut plus que douleur et ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première chose qu'Harry pensa en se réveillant était qu'il avait chaud. Il se rendit peu à peu compte qu'en plus d'être vivant, il était dans une sorte de cocon douillet sentant délicieusement bon.

Il frotta la joue sur la matière étonnement douce. Quelqu'un, les secours, l'avaient-ils trouvé?

Il entendit nettement les cuicuis des oiseaux et un vent frais lui chatouilla le nez.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un coup, le visage figé par la surprise. Il était toujours sous le pont, et il avait survécu!

Son cœur descendit dans son ventre quand il avisa la fourrure blanche dont on l'avait soigneusement entouré. Il réalisa avec ébahissement que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. Sa gorge s'assécha. Il frotta de ses dents sa langue et fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune douleur.

Harry se délivra de la fourrure et se releva. Mue par une pulsion, il mit le manteau bien trop grand pour lui. Il était lourd mais très agréable à porter. Il fourra les mains dans les poches et s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois.

Presque au ralentit, il sortit une liasse de billets qu'il amena devant son visage.

Il prit alors réellement conscience de l'ampleur de la chose.

Qu'avait-il fait?

L'horreur le submergea ne pensant à ce qu'il avait échangé contre de l'argent.

10 ans plus tard

A 28 ans, Harry avait tout pour être heureux.

En tout cas c'est ce que racontaient tous les tabloïds à propos de lui.

Et ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Harry après son diplôme, ressortant majeur de promotion avec les félicitations du jury, fut rapidement reconnu pour ses talents de photographe internationalement. Les magasines se battaient pour ses clichés.

Harry travaillait beaucoup pour la mode à son grand ennui.

Il jouissait d'une telle notoriété que les stars le suppliaient pour poser devant son objectif.

Il avait l'avantage d'une certaine célébrité tout en jouissant d'un certain anonymat. Le grand public s'intéressant plus aux stars de la chanson ou du cinéma qu'à leur photographe.

Le brun faisait son footing quotidien. Il aimait beaucoup courir et cela le maintenait en forme.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. Il avait couru près d'une heure. C'était moyen par rapport à ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Mais comme à chaque fois à l'approche de Noël, un sentiment d'angoisse le tourmentait et le laissait sans beaucoup de motivation.

Il sortit de Central Parc et n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d'arriver à son immeuble.

Un majordome lui ouvrit la porte.

«Bonne course, Monsieur Potter ?» Demanda-t-il en souriant. Ses rides assez marquées, sa belle barbe blanche bien taillée et ses yeux bleu clair le faisaient ressembler au père Noël.

« Très bien Harold, Merci.» Répondit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué.

Il se dirigea vers un ascenseur, en saluant au passage un couple avec leurs enfants qu'il croisait parfois. Une fois dans la cabine, il tapa un code et enfonça une clé. Ainsi dans un bourdonnement la machine se mit en marche.

Refusant de regarder son reflet dans les miroirs noirs, Harry avait ses yeux fixés sur le cadran à l'ancienne : une grande flèche montrant les étages au fur à mesure qu'il montait.

Quelque chose, une silhouette passa au coin de son œil. Il sursauta et tourna son visage en direction de ce quelque chose qui se révéla inexistant. Seul son reflet hagard le dévisageait.

_J'aurais juré,_… Il chassa les pensées dérangeantes.

A cette période ses visions étaient plus nombreuses et plus fortes.

Une sonnette retentit et une voix douce féminine annonça son étage.

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur qui donnait directement à son appartement.

S'il 10 ans plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'il vivrait dans un penthouse il aurait ri aux éclats.

Et pourtant cet appartement richement décoré avec une vue imprenable sur central parc était bel et bien le sien.

Il retira ses baskets et après avoir posé ses clés sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, alla dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit un immense dressing dont il ne devait se servir qu'à peine d'un quart (à faire hurler au scandale les modeuses) et se choisit une paire de jean, des chaussettes, un t-shirt manche longue ainsi qu'un pull.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à un magnifique manteau de fourrure blanche pendu avec ses autres pardessus.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et sans pouvoir se retenir il passa sa main sur la manche incroyablement douce de la fourrure. Malgré toutes ses années l'odeur délicieuse qu'elle émanait était restée. Et il savait que s'il mettait la main dans une poche il en ressortirait une liasse de billets de tous les chiffres et de la nature selon le pays où il se trouvait. Par exemple, ici aux Etats-Unis il trouverait des dollars.

Pendant ses années d'études à Londres il avait fait un test et découvert que pour n'importe qui d'autre ce manteau était des plus ordinaires. Voire inintéressant.

Or juste la qualité de la fourrure d'une blancheur immaculée aurait dû piquer la curiosité.

Avec l'argent que lui fournissait le manteau il lui fut aisé, dix ans plus tôt de se rendre à Londres. Payer un appartement et ses études cash n'éveillèrent aucun soupçon. Harry soupçonnait la magie du manteau d'y être pour quelque chose.

Désireux d'utiliser le moins possible ce don, il trouva du travail et chercha à s'émanciper le plus rapidement possible. Il n'utilisa le pouvoir de la fourrure que lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Et heureusement, tout se déroula à merveille pour lui. Ses années à Poudlard se révélèrent les plus captivantes et passionnantes de sa vie.

Il finit par sortir du dressing et se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

Tout à fait détendu sous la douche après s'être nettoyé, il laissa le jet d'eau chaude le détendre. Harry gémit quand deux mains massèrent ses épaules et descendirent le long de son dos.

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans les orbes de métal en fusion. Une langue alla lécher ses lèvres et Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un soupir lui permettant l'entrée. Il entoura le cou de l'homme plus grand et haleta quand leurs deux corps se collèrent.

Son cou fut mordillé par une bouche chaude qui alla taquiner son oreille.

«Bientôt…» Souffla la voix chaude et sensuelle.

Harry se recula surpris et se cogna violemment contra la paroi de verre. Il tomba par terre en heurtant son coccyx. Il eut comme une pierre dans l'estomac quand en relevant la tête, il vit qu'il était à nouveau seul.

Il sortit rapidement de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Les visions depuis quelques temps étaient plus nombreuses, plus réelles.

Avant il ne rêvait qu'occasionnellement de Draco Malfoy. C'était des rêves d'un érotisme incroyable où le démon blond jouait avec son corps comme un grand musicien avec son instrument préféré. Chaque songe le laissait tremblant de plaisir et avec une sorte d'insatisfaction. Comme si l'absence de Draco le lendemain était pesante.

Si au départ Harry avait cru les rêves naturels, le démon aux cheveux blond étant un réel appel au viol sur patte, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'entamer une relation avec un autre homme lui était impossible. Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ne lui apportait aucune jouissance.

Pire, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et coupable. Le simple fait d'embrasser un autre homme depuis Draco Malfoy le rendait un peu malade.

Avec les rêves, son corps paraissait satisfait sexuellement. Et surtout les caresses du démon donnaient à Harry la sensation d'être aimé, désiré et en sécurité comme jamais il ne l'avait éprouvé.

C'était troublant et terrorisant.

Harry se souvint du rêve qui lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité de ses échanges avec le démon. Il n'était encore qu'un étudiant.

_Il dormait profondément après une journée de dur labeur à préparer un exposé en équipe, quand des lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque et un poids se posa délicatement sur ses cuisses._

_Encore un de ses délicieux songes de Draco, se dit-il en souriant. Une langue taquine parcourut son échine envoyant des ondes électriques dans tout son corps._

_Draco se releva et le força à faire de même en tirant ses hanches vers le haut. Il guida le brun à quatre pattes qui se laissa manipuler en gémissant son nom._

_La langue alla taquiner cet endroit interdit faisant miauler et frissonner Harry. Chaviré par le plaisir et le besoin, Harry tendit sa croupe sans aucune pudeur._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout._

_Des doigts vinrent s'enfoncer dans son intimité et il les rejoignit avec enthousiasme. _

_Par les façons du démon Harry savait que cette nuit ne serait pas douce et cela lui convenait parfaitement._

_Il baissa son visage sur son oreiller relevant encore plus haut son fessier et sans honte écarta les jambes. Harry se faisait l'effet d'une chienne en chaleur et cela l'excitait d'autant plus._

_Il poussa un râle rauque quand le gland se positionna contre son entrée._

_«Vite !» Supplia-t-il._

_Le rire grave et sucré du blond glissa comme une caresse sur sa peau._

_Il hurla à la fois de douleur et de plaisir quand d'un mouvement sec, presque sans considération, Draco rentra sa verge jusqu'à ce que ses testicules tapent contre ses fesses._

_Le démon trouva de suite ce bouton de délice, envoyant Harry au septième ciel._

_Leurs danses étaient animales, sauvages et incroyables. Les hanches de Draco se déplaçaient de façon inhumaine et instinctive face au plaisir de son amant. Très vite Harry fut incapable de le suivre et se laissa malmener comme un pantin désarticulé. _

_Il grogna quand le blond cessa son activité._

_Les mains vinrent le chercher, et son dos fut plaqué contre le torse digne d'une statue grecque du démon. Avec plus de douceur, Draco recommença ses vas et viens dans ce fourreau de chair brûlant, entoura sa taille d'un bras, l'autre main dans ses cheveux et tira son visage sur le côté._

_Le blond suça son cou, le mordillant sans percer la peau. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes Harry appréciant de se faire câliner._

_Le brun sentit dans son cou le sourire satisfait de son amant. _

_Ce dernier le força de nouveau à s'allonger devant lui, sa croupe levée au ciel et le sexe du démon toujours bien rengainé. Une main sur la nuque de l'apprenti photographe, Draco reprit ses mouvements bestiaux, savourant les cris et pleurs de son compagnon énivré de plaisir._

_Harry jouit en premier. Il trembla comme une feuille et attendit que le blond finisse._

_Ce dernier accéléra alors la cadence._

_Quand il jouit à son tour au plus profond de ses entrailles, Draco le délivra enfin._

_Il resta jusqu'à le brun s'endorme dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux._

_Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla parfaitement rassasié et seul, il ne se formalisa pas d'avoir été encore envahi par ses rêves érotiques si réels. Ce n'était rien d'autre que des délires nés dans son cerveau pervers._

_La preuve, avec la taille impressionnante du sexe de son partenaire et surtout après une activité si brutale, le brun n'en gardait aucune courbature ou douleur. Et il n'y avait aucune trace entre ses cuisses du plaisir du démon._

_Pourtant il faillit s'évanouir quand en allant prendre sa douche, il vit dans son reflet un énorme suçon sur son cou._

Dans la panique Harry avait alors tenté de se débarrasser de la seule preuve de l'existence du démon : la fourrure.

Simplement après l'avoir donné, vendu, détruit, brûlé, jeté, le manteau réapparaissait comme neuf, bien rangé dans son placard.

De toute façon les échanges avec les démons étaient devenus une drogue. Harry les appréhendait tout en les espérant. Car s'il était toujours en dessous, c'était Malfoy qui se soumettait devant ses besoins. Qu'il soit tendre, dominateur, amoureux, doux ou implacable dépendait toujours du désir du photographe.

Pendant certain moment de déprime où Harry se sentait désespérément seul, il venait la nuit le prendre dans ses bras.

Le photographe regarda l'heure et fut presque soulagé de constater qu'il devait partir. Même si c'était pour une séance photo avec la star des ados en ce moment, Colin Crivay.

Il jouait dans des films d'une niaiserie pas possible sur des vampires étincelant au soleil. Un vampire d'un siècle et vierge de surcroît, amoureux d'une adolescente molle et ordinaire. Les films les plus débiles de ce siècle ! (nda : bon ne m'en voulez pas, hein. Les livres sont sympas et les films marrants à regarder)

S'il n'y avait que ça. Simplement depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Colin avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et contre toute apparence, il se relevait être un garçon charmant, cultivé et Harry un imbécile incapable de répondre à ses sentiments.

Colin avait pourtant tout du prince charmant.

Il enfila son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comment avait-il pu accepter ?

Enfin il fallait se mettre à sa place, comment dire non à l'éphèbe dans une chemise mouillée dévoilant un torse avantageux, son corps et son visage humide d'un érotisme affolant. Ses yeux bleu gris l'avaient supplié avec tellement d'envie, tandis qu'Harry le photographiait.

A présent le brun se retrouvait dans une boîte de nuit célèbre de New York, dans le carré VIP, un cosmo dans la main, la veille de Noël.

Colin se comportait un peu moins en gentleman avec un coup dans le nez. Il caressait avec son index sa cuisse et allait parfois effleurer son entrejambe. Harry se laissait faire, tenté pour oublier une certaine créature chimérique de laisser l'acteur le séduire.

Et un peu de drague bravade ne le rebutait pas. Au contraire, jusqu'à présent il avait trouvé Colin un peu trop lisse.

Il finit son verre et proposa d'aller en chercher un autre à son partenaire. Celui-ci accepta et en profita pour glisser une main sur ses fesses, enhardi par l'apparente acceptation du brun.

Harry gloussa bêtement. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il un peu bu. Il évita Paris Hilton, la blonde ne cessait de l'ennuyer pour qu'il la prenne en photo et se dirigea vers le bar.

Accoudé au comptoir il remarqua le dos d'un homme grand avec de larges épaules appuyé contre une poutre. Cet homme avait le cul le plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et dans ce pantalon en cuir noir le moulant comme une seconde peau, il paraissait crier au brun « touche-moi ».

Il passa sa commande sans quitter des yeux ce spécimen masculin, priant pour qu'il se retourne afin de vérifier que l'avant était à la hauteur de l'arrière. Mais quelque chose disait à Harry que c'était le cas.

Les cheveux de l'homme coiffés en une tresse devaient être teints en blanc, une couleur pareille ne pouvait être naturelle.

Harry remercia le barman quand il lui apporta ses verres.

Cet étranger au fessier parfait lui était familier.

Comme un papillon de nuit hypnotisé par la lumière d'une lampe, Harry s'approcha du blond (enfin blanc, mais on ne va pas discutailler).

Juste assez pour que si l'homme se tourne dans sa direction il voit son visage distinctement.

Et comme au ralenti l'inconnu se tourna et planta des yeux gris mercure dans ceux du photographe.

Harry lâcha les verres qui éclatèrent au sol.

«Draco ?»

Un groupe de jeune gens passèrent devant le démon le cachant de la vue du brun. Une fois parti, Draco Malfoy avait disparu.

La gorge sèche, le cœur battant la chamade et les jambes en coton, Harry se tourna et parti vers la sortie oubliant Colin. Il étouffait.

D'habitude le blond n'apparaissait que la nuit. Et maintenant il changeait la règle en le narguant en plein jour.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans le vestiaire, il attendit qu'un jeune homme lui amène sa voiture.

Il bafouilla un merci et donna quelques billets pour le pourboire sans faire attention (sans doute trop, vu le regard réjouit du garçon) et monta dans son véhicule.

Il roulait beaucoup trop vite par un temps pareil. Il neigeait et la vision était abominable. Cependant il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Ainsi quand Draco apparut soudain devant lui au milieu de la route, il poussa un hurlement et donna un violent coup de volant, sortant sa voiture de la route. Il fonça dans le fleuve brisant la fine couche de glace. L'airbag se déclencha et son visage s'y enfonça brutalement, son cou lui faisant atrocement mal.

Sa voiture sombra dans l'eau gelée.

Se retrouver coincé dans sa voiture, l'eau gelée s'insinuant à l'intérieur le rendit claustrophobe. Harry, immobilisé, du sang coulant sur son front ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer avec angoisse sa voiture couler et l'eau monter.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Harry songea que mourir la veille de noël devait vraiment être son destin.

Il eut la dernière vision de Draco nageant vers lui, ses cheveux flottant et son visage pâle étincelant.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit soulagé. Il ne savait pas comment mais il avait survécu. Son corps courbaturé et douloureux le prouvait.

Une fois mort, on ne souffrait plus normalement.

Gardant les paupières closes, il bougea un à un chacun de ses membres et remercia le ciel quand tous répondirent à l'appel. Il se permit alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement la pièce où il se trouvait était sombre, ainsi il ne fut pas ébloui.

«Enfin tu te réveilles mon amour.» Fit une voix câline.

Harry tourna son visage en direction de la voix.

Draco Malfoy était allongé à côté de lui sur une sorte d'énorme lit aux draps noirs. Du plafond tombaient des guirlandes de lierre et des fleurs répandant un parfum enivrant. L'endroit où il se trouvait ressemblait à une grotte pourvue d'une immense hauteur de plafond.

«Je rêve ?» Demanda le brun dans un chuchotement. C'était la première fois que Draco lui parlait pendant ses songes.

«Pas cette fois mon amour.» Répondit le démon. Il prit le poignet fin du photographe et le porta à sa bouche.

« Je suis mort ?» S'informa alors le photographe, la peur au ventre.

«En quelque sorte. Et tu m'appartiens, comme le disaient les termes de notre contrat. » Déclara Malfoy.

Il ne portait rien d'autre que ce pantalon en cuir noir moulant ses jambes parfaites.

Le brun ferma les yeux à l'annonce. Il n'arrivait pas à émerger d'une étrange torpeur. Était-ce le parfum de ces fleurs qui le mettait dans cet état ?

« En effet, les fleurs des rêves ont un effet narcotique sur vous, les humains.»

Génial en plus le démon pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Et puis d'abord quelle sorte de démon il était ?

Le rire de Draco était si chaud et doux que si Harry avait pu le goûter il était sûr de son effet orgasmique.

«S'il y a une créature dans votre folklore qui me ressemble se serait l'incube. Nous nous nommons différemment mais cela est impossible à prononcer dans votre langue. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pour l'instant repose-toi mon amour.»

Un frisson de peur malgré les paroles rassurantes parcourut son dos. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

«C'est toi qui voulais venir avec moi.» Affirma Draco en caressant sa joue.

Devant le regard confus et méfiant du photographe il soupira. Le démon ferma les yeux et soudain il émana de lui une aveuglante lumière blanche qui força Harry à détourner le visage.

De longues minutes plus tard, devant Harry se tenait un majestueux dragon. Il était si grand, avec une tête allongée et d'étonnants yeux gris mercure. Ses écailles bleues et argent étincelaient de mille feux, projetant des lumières arc-en-ciel sur la paroi rocheuse.

D'abord stupéfait et émerveillé (à se poser des questions sur son instinct de survie), Harry mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'une des ailes du dragon portait les stigmates de graves blessures.

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait enterré ce souvenir d'enfance peu réaliste. Les dragons de la taille d'un chaton n'existaient pas.

Et pourtant si ce dragon avait plutôt la taille de deux éléphants, Harry ne pouvait avoir de doute sur son identité. Son cher ami imaginaire avec qui il avait tant voulu s'enfuir était revenu le chercher.

Dans une nouvelle lumière blanche, le corps humanoïde de Draco réapparut.

Il se réinstalla à sa place à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci bouche bée le dévisageait, sans savoir quoi penser. Comment rationnaliser un truc pareil ?

« J'ai mis du temps pour venir te chercher car _nous _étions en guerre et j'étais alors trop faible pour te protéger dans mon monde. Mais je n'ai cessé de veiller sur toi. Pour te faire venir vivre avec moi il y a certaines règles, et ainsi j'ai dû attendre longtemps. Maintenant tu es là.» Ses yeux brillèrent de contentement. « Je t'ai choisi amour pour porter mes enfants, être mon compagnon aimé et choyé. Je te donnerai ce que tu désires, te ferai voyager. Il n'y a rien dans l'air, sur terre ou dans les eaux qui te sera refusé et plus personne ne te blessera. Tu es à moi Harry Potter, pour l'éternité. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Harry aurait dû avoir peur pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux.

Plus tard il allait en apprendre plus sur cette dimension, appelée par les Hommes Enfer. Il rencontrerait d'autres démons et leurs humains, certains seront amis d'autres pas. Certains essayeront de les séparer et de se débarrasser de lui. En vain.

Il allait avoir une fille et deux fils de Draco.

Mais cela est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

_Alors même si la fin peut donner une impression d'avoir une suite, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite qu'il y a peu de chance que je l'écrive. C'est plus une invitation à vous d'imaginer et d'inventer ce qui va arriver à notre couple adoré._

_J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu._

_Prochain update : la suite de Blood&Chocolate._

_Bisous et merci de m'avoir lue (Review de noël … __J__) _


End file.
